legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are seen watching T.V in the living room as Jack is shown with an ice pack on his head) Jack: Aww...My goddamn head. Alex: Feeling better? Jack: No! (Alex laughs) Jack: Can you guys please heal me now? Kiro: I mean we could, but it doesn't mean we have to. Jack: Are you serious?! Ian: Yep. Kiro: I mean, should we? Jack: Please! (The two twins think for a second) Kiro and Ian: Nah! Jack: I hate you guys. Izuku: You're the one that made up all those names man. Jack: It was for a joke! Alex: It wasn't a very funny joke. Jack: *groans* Erin: Aw calm down sweetie. You know you deserved it. Jack: I guess but you guys didn't have to beat the crap out of me. Richie: We didn't beat you that hard. Jack: My head's killing me and Bakugo shot me full on with an explosion. Bakugo: I AM NOT A GODDAMN TERRORIST!! Jack: The name was a joke! Alex: Look, let's just calm down. It's over now guys. Jack: I guess. Miles: So, what now guys? Erin: I say we all just lay back for now. I doubt Carnage and his team are gonna try anything now that they've lost one of their own. Alex: Good point. Uraraka: Hey, where's Jessica and Sammy? Ian: I think they're in her room. Alex: I'll go check on them. (Alex gets up and goes into Jessica's room down the hall. There he finds them both asleep on the floor with the T.V still on) Alex: *sigh* Fell asleep again didn't they? (Erin walks up behind Alex) Erin: What's going- *Sees the two asleep* Awww! (Sammy suddenly startles awake) Sammy: Huh, what? Alex: You fell asleep again Sammy. Sammy: Ah man. (Sammy goes over and shakes Jessica's arm) Sammy: Jessica, wake up we fell asleep again. Jessica: Hm...? (Jessica wakes up and slowly sits up) Jessica: How long have we been out? Erin: An hour or so maybe. Jessica: Aw man, did we miss Jack's beatdown? Alex: Hey, you guys are the ones that left the room. Sammy: Awww.... (Sammy pulls out a piece of bread and toasts it before eating it.) Sammy: Mmm, still good though. Erin: Yo Sammy, throw me one. (Sammy toasts another piece and tosses it to Erin who starts eating it) Erin: Mmm, god I love this stuff. Sammy: Glad to hear it. Erin: Sammy, you're the one I'm getting all my toast from that's for sure. Sammy: Thanks! Alex: Is it really that good Erin? Erin: Bro try it! (Erin hands Alex her toast which he takes a bite out of) Alex: Whoa, damn that's not bad! Erin: I told you! Sammy: You like it? Alex: Yeah it's not half bad Sammy! That Shadow Fire really gives it flavor! Sammy: Aw thanks! Alex: Dude, you have got to help me make grilled cheese sometime! Sammy: Oh you know I will Alex! Alex: Nice! Jessica: So, what are you all doing now? Erin: Nothing really. Alex: Not much to do now that The Sinister Six are on break. Jessica: You sure about that? Alex: I doubt they'll try anything after losing a teammate. Erin: Especially one that did so much for them. Jessica: Who they'd lose? Alex: Yellowjacket. Erin: Man Richie nearly gave his sister a heart attack though. He shrank to the level he told us he shouldn't. Jessica: Jeez, he should be lucky then. Sammy: At least you beat the villain! Alex: Yeah for now. Erin: *eats toast* Mmm, yo where's the butter at? Alex: You know where. (Erin goes out to the kitchen and comes back with buttered toast) Erin: Okay, now I'm satisfied. Alex: I'd imagine so. Sammy: Is my toast really this good? Erin: Sammy, buddy. Its the BEST Toast I've ever tasted. And you know what? After hearing Alex say it, I want a Grilled Cheese Sandwich now. Alex: That does sound good right now. Jessica: Hey why don't we make some then? Alex: Awesome idea. Feeling up to it Sammy? Sammy: I mean I haven't thought about something that advanced but it's worth a shot right? Jessica: Yeah! Sammy: Good enough for me! The wizard is on the job guys! Alex: That's what I'm talking about! Jessica: Come on Sammy! Sammy: Yay! (Jessica carries Sammy out of the room as the four head to the kitchen. Omega is then seen in his nursery as he's seen oozing slime from his mouth as he spreads it onto the walls) Omega: There we go, that should increase the growth rate right here. (Omega starts to try and create more ooze when someone opens the door) Mina: Hey Omega, are you- (Mina stops talking as Omega stares in surprise midway through vomiting out ooze) Omega: Uhhhhh.... Mina: I can see you're busy? Omega: Uhhhh...Yeah? Mina: Okay then, I'll just...come back later. (Mina closes the door as Omega finishes vomiting ooze into his hand before he continues spreading it on the walls that aren't covered in flesh. Mina is seen outside his room slightly creeped out) Mina: Well, that was odd. (Richie then walks up) Richie: Something wrong? Mina: Omega is.... *Clears throat* Busy. Richie: Busy? Mina: Yeah.. Busy. Richie: What could he- Mina: DON'T! Richie: *stops* ! Mina: You don't wanna go in there right now! Richie: Why, is he doing something? Mina: He's just building his nursery. Richie: Well it can't be that bad Mina. Mina: Wait! (Richie opens the door as Omega is seen sleeping inside of a pod on the wall, much to Richie's surprise) Richie: Uhhhh, well then.... (Omega slowly opens his eyes as they glow yellow in the dark) Omega: Hm..? What's going on? Richie: Uhhhh, nothing! Go back to sleep! (Richie quickly shuts the door) Richie:... Woooow... Mina: I told you... Richie: Wait is this the first time you've seen him like that? Isn't he like your son or something? Mina: In a matter of speaking, yes. But there's still a lot about Omega we don't understand. And about Targhul's in general. We did just recently some interesting things regarding bonding, but that's about it. Still, even if the stuff he does looks.... weird... he's still my dear friend. Richie: Well that's an image I'm not getting out of my head anytime soo. Mina: Just let him sleep. Kings need their rest. Richie: Got it. (Richie and Mina walk away down the hall) Richie: You know, when was the last time Scott came out of his room? Mina: I don't know... After that phone call from the Warden about the Twins, Scott I don't think has left. Richie: So he really had a split personality? Mina: Yeah... And it... It killed his mom and his brother. Richie: Damn. Mina: He was kinda shy, but he was more willing to talk to everyone. But now... *sigh* I'm honestly worried. Richie: His room's right here if you wanna check on him with me. Mina: I think that's best. (Richie and Mina stop in front of Scott's room before they slowly open the door, finding Scott asleep in his bed) Richie: Scott? Scott: *Snorts and wakes up* Huh.... Wha….? Mina: Sorry if we woke you. Scott: *Groans* What time is it....? Richie: It's been twenty four hours Scott, you slept all day yesterday. Scott: I did? Doesn't feel like it. Mina: Scott, are you okay? Scott: Yeah of course I am, why wouldn't I be? Richie: You seemed a bit off yesterday. Mina: We're really worried man. Scott: Guys trust me, I'm fine. Richie: You sure? Scott: Yes. Richie: I don't buy that man. Scott: Guys I'm fine, trust me. Mina: No Scott, we can't trust you. Richie: There's clearly something bothering you man, you never acted like this before. Scott: Guys I- Mina: If there's nothing wrong then you can tell us why you slept all day. Richie: Yeah! Scott: I uhhh- Richie: Spit it out man. Scott: Guys I swear there's nothing wrong! Mina: Then why have you been so reclusive lately? Scott: Look, I've had a lot on my plate as of late okay? Stuff's been stressful lately is all. Richie: It's because of The King isn't it? (Scott is silent) Mina: Scott, you know you can talk to us about this right? Scott:..... Richie: Come on man, we just wanna- Scott: Help me? Just like you guys did with my brother? Mina: Scott. Scott: No no, I'm not blaming you for his death. I was just thinking that you guys could've...done something to stop him. Mina: Stop him? Scott: I only killed him because he showed up at that house. Mina: Scott.... Scott: Maybe...Maybe if he could be stopped....He'd....He'd still be here with me. (Scott covers his face with one of his hands as he tears up) Scott: Why did I have to do this...? Richie: Scott.... Mina: It wasn't your fault. Scott: Yeah...I know. But I still did it. Richie: It wasn't by your will though. Mina: It was forced. Scott: *sigh* I just.....I can't get his face out of my head is all. That fear, that need to get away. (The other two look at Scott worried) Scott: Why......WHY?! Richie: Scott, chill. Scott: I did it! I killed him! I watched as that damn King turned my own brother to ash! Richie: Scott it wasn't your fault! Mina: Calm down! Scott: What am I supposed to do, forget about it?! Richie: You could not let it get to you so much man! Scott: The hell is that supposed to mean?! Mina: Scott you're letting this whole thing control your life. If you keep up like this, you'll probably do something you don't want to. Richie: You'll end up right where you began! Scott: But- (Richie walks up and puts his hand on Scott's shoulder) Richie: Scott, you can't just let your past control you. Trust me, I know. (Scott is silent as he looks down at the ground before nodding) Scott: *sigh* Okay. Okay, sorry man. Richie: Don't be. Scott: Think I just let the whole thing get to me too much. Leo probably wouldn't have wanted this anyway. Mina: Yeah. Richie: You're right man. (Scott stands up) Scott: Yeah, I....I think I feel a bit better now. Richie: That's what I like to hear Scott! Mina: Yeah! Scott: Well, what now? Richie: What say we get you out of this room? I heard Sammy's trying his hand at making grilled cheese sandwiches. Scott: Really? Mina: Yeah, come on Scott! Richie: You've gotta be starving from being cooped up in here all day! Scott: Well I- Mina: Come on Scott! Richie: Yeah, let's go! Scott: Well alright then, let's do it! Richie: That's the spirit! Now come on! (The three leave the room. Sammy is seen in the kitchen as he slowly puts his first sandwich down an the counter) Sammy: I did it. I actually made it! Alex: Due, you actually did it! Erin: You did it so fast too! Sammy: Is it edible though? Erin: I'd assume as much. Alex: You try it Erin. Erin: Fine by me. (Erin takes a bite of the sandwich. Chews it, then swollows it) Alex: How is it? Erin:...…... (Erin suddenly gets stars in her eyes and a big smile) Erin: I've just tasted heaven... Sammy: Yes! I did it! Alex: Nice one! (Sammy and Alex high five) Sammy: This magic is awesome! I wonder what I'll be able to do when I'm older! Alex: You're gonna be doing a whole bunch of stuff when you're older Sammy! Sammy: I can already see it now! Erin: Sammy, just know that you're where I'm getting all my grilled cheese sandwiches from here on out! Sammy: That's fine with me! Jessica: I think that goes for all three of us! Alex: You know it does! Sammy: Hey it doesn't bother me one bit guys! As long as I got my magic, I'll help in whatever way I can! Erin: Yes! (Richie, Mina and Scott then walk up) Richie: Yo I heard the kid was cooking food! Scott: Let me at it! Alex: Scott, you finally woke up. Scott: Yeah! Just needed a little nap was all. So where's this food at? Sammy: Here man, take it. (Sammy puts another sandwich in front of Scott which he starts eating) Scott: Oh holy crap, that is DIVINE!! Richie: Really? Hold up. (Richie takes a piece and eats it, gaining a face of surprise) Richie: Oh my god. This. This is what I'm talking about! Scott: Bro I know right? Richie: Sammy listen to me, if you're not hosting your own cooking show in ten years or so, someone's definitely not doing their job. Alex: I agree completely man. Sammy: Ha! Let's see that idiot Holden say I'm back when EVERYONE wants me delicious Grilled Cheese! Erin: Say it loud and say it proud Sammy! Sammy: You know I will! (Jack then walks in rubbing his head, visibly tired) Jack: Hey can you guys keep it down with the yelling? I still got a damn headache from earlier. Erin: Sorry Jack! Jack: It's fine, just tone it down a little bit please. (Jack goes back to his room to fall asleep) Sammy: Well, I'm going back into Jessica's room. Jessica: Wait for me Sammy! (Jessica and Sammy leave with their food, leaving the others behind) Alex: Man, he's definitely something else. Erin: He's gonna grow into something wonderful for this team. Richie: Hey, with cooking this good, maybe the whole world! Scott: Now THAT is true! Erin: Well, I'm gonna go eat the rest of this. You guys coming? Richie: Hell yeah! Mina: Wait up! (The heroes head back out into the living room, armed with sandwiches served by Sammy's Shadowfire.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts